Those Eyes
by GoldenNickel
Summary: Harry was still staring down at him. Severus looked into his piercing green eyes. Then he took in the face surrounding the eyes, and was shocked to see bright red hair. No, it wasn't Harry that was staring down at him; it was Lily. Drabble Lily/Snape


**AN: I wrote this a while ago but never posted it. I just found it while going through my old stories :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

There had been an unbearable pain when the snake's fangs had pierced his skin. And blood; a lot of it. Everything had been fading, but then something caused him to hold on for just a little bit longer. Lily's eyes appeared above him. No. Harry's eyes, looking down at him with concern.

Severus clung to life for as long as he could, hoping to redeem himself to Lily's son. Harry had to know the truth about how Severus felt; about Harry, about Lily, about everything. So he gave Harry his dying memory, and then drifted into nothingness.

When next he opened his eyes, Severus wondered if he was still alive. There was no way he could have survived Nagini's bite. It had been lethal. But Harry was still staring down at him. Severus looked into his piercing green eyes. Then he took in the face surrounding the eyes, and was shocked to see bright red hair. No, it wasn't Harry that was staring down at him; it was Lily.

Severus sat up and stared at her for a moment more. Finally, Lily spoke.

"Thank you, Sev," she said, smiling happily.

"For what?" Severus wondered aloud, and Lily laughed slightly.

"Thank you," she said again, "for taking care of Harry. You're a true hero, you know that?"

"I betrayed you….to your death," Severus sighed, "I'm no hero. I'm a monster."

"Sev, you're a good person. I know you are," Lily said, extending her hand and helping Severus to his feet, "I am just glad you protected my son all these years. I know how hard it must have been for you."

"He has your eyes," Severus blurted, "And James' face. I hated looking into your eyes without it actually being you."

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I acted childishly, back in school. When you called me a….well, I should have forgiven you. I know you didn't mean it."

"I deserved every horrible thought you've ever had about me," Severus said, "I am the one who made so many mistakes."

"I never thought bad things about you," Lily said, "No matter what. I always considered you my very best friend."

"Even after…that day?"

Lily nodded. Before Severus could say anything else, Lily had her arms wrapped around his abdomen, hugging him fiercely. He couldn't stop the rush of blood that colored his face pink.

"It's so good to see you again," she whispered, "I missed you, Sev."

"I missed you too," he said, embracing her gently.

He looked around in curiosity. "Where are we?" he asked when Lily pulled away, "I died, so how can I still…." He searched for the right word. "exist?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Lily said, "I suppose you don't technically exist anymore. But here you are. Severus, you need to accept your death before you can go on."

"Go on to what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not Heaven, exactly," Lily said, "Just….happiness. I'm pretty sure where we are now is where people go when they die. Then, when we accept our deaths we just…move on. Maybe to be reborn again one day."

"Why are you still here?" he asked, "Have you not accepted your death after all these years?" He briefly wondered what it would be like, sitting around here for years on end waiting for happiness.

"Part of me has accepted it," Lily said after thinking for a moment, "Most of me has moved on. I suppose that part of me is with James," she was thinking aloud, more to herself than anyone now. "Yes, I am sure of it. Most of me is with James, and we are both happy. But there was always that part of me that missed you. When I died, I regretted not speaking to you after that day. So…I waited for you."

"You…waited? For me?" Severus asked, his eyes tearing up slightly.

Lily smiled and nodded. Severus couldn't bring himself to care anymore that he had never truly belonged to Lily Evans. She loved James Potter, and that was that. In fact, Severus couldn't even bring himself to hate James, or any of the Marauders anymore. Nothing mattered.

The only thing Severus knew was that Lily had always missed him. She had regretted not speaking to him after that day he called her a Mudblood and she had forgiven him. This one small part of Lily had always belonged to him. Together, they accepted their deaths and moved on into happiness.

**Reviews? I didn't post it when I wrote it because I didn't like it too much, so some positive feedback would be awesome :D**


End file.
